A day in the bedroom
by Yagha
Summary: Naruto and Fū, the newlywed heroes of the Fourth Shinobi World War. It is only natural that two of the strongest jinchūriki in existence, containing ancient tailed beasts of untold power, would take lovemaking up to a whole new level. [NaruFū] One-shot, lemons


**Warning: This story contains NC-17 lemons. If you don't want to read graphic sexual descriptions or don't know what 'lemons' are, please leave this page and read another story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto', or any of the characters from it. I in no way make money from the creation of this story.**

**A/N: NaruFū is my second-favourite 'Naruto' pairing, and I would have loved to learn a lot more about Fū in the series. I often entertain the idea of how great it would've been if Naruto and Jiraiya had come upon more jinchūriki in the course of their training trip, and formed a Team Jinchūriki of sorts. This little fic is sorta like the epilogue to such a potential story, set after the final victory in the Fourth Shinobi World War.**

* * *

_'Oh, he's at it again.'_

Trained muscles rippled reflexively under smooth, sweat-coated olive skin as Fū felt her husband gingerly running his index finger down her back, slowly descending from the back of her neck down to her tailbone, before being brought back up again. Even though she'd been exhausted near the point of outright passing out mere moments earlier, his touch immediately dispelled her tiredness as her heart started racing. Smiling, she raised an eyebrow and inquisitively looked over her shoulder up at Naruto, her orange eyes locking with his sky-blue ones. 'Well, I'm not complaining.'

"Hungry for more, Whiskers?" Her smile turned to a grin, and she unconsciously winked when a bead of sweat got into her eye.

"Always will be."

"At this rate we might actually run out of chakra."

"I doubt that very much." He shot her a sultry version of his winning grin, making her body tingle with excitement as he brushed a few strands of mint-green hair off her face. "If our training bore any fruit, we should be recovering it much faster than we expend it."

"Guess there's no helping it, then."

"Guess not." He leaned in and kissed the nape of her neck, sending rivulets of electricity through her from head to toe.

She couldn't help but admire his body every time she looked at him. Sweat dripped down from his muscular chest, running down several minor scars he'd incurred through the course of their adventures together. He was sitting cross-legged on the bed next to her, his hardened member only partially obscured by his well-toned legs. The sheets below them both were largely drenched after days of nonstop intercourse, but the wetness did not bother her in the slightest as she lay on her stomach, exposing the back of her naked body to him in a posture that she knew he loved.

**_Looks like there's no end in sight. Truly, Kurama's power is something to be reckoned with._** Although Chōmei usually went to sleep whenever the two newlyweds went at it, he occasionally spoke up when things quietened down.

_'The sky's the limit.'_

**_Literally, with my powers. There's no way I'm getting defeated by that fox!_** After his statement, the Seven-Tailed Beast's presence dwindled away as it resumed its rest.

Naruto reclaimed her full attention when she felt one of his strong hands gently pushing at her shoulder, turning her over so that she was facing him. The warmth of his touch flowed through her as he softly stroked her left cheek with one hand while leaning against the bed. She gasped pleasurably at the touch, watching his blonde hair swaying as he brought his face close to hers.

"You know," she said, still grinning. "I don't think there's going to be much left of this place when we're done here."

He laughed, evoking cheer and radiance in her. "This is our home now. We can afford a little destruction."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing him in closer. "Well, I'll leave all the restoration up to you, Saviour."

The interior of their new, two-storey house, which the two jinchūriki had not left for eleven whole days, had partially been ravaged through the course of their continuous lovemaking. Entire pieces of furniture had been affected by the high levels of chakra streaming through the building, and where the two lovers had managed to clean up the place, they had thus far been unsuccessful in removing the persistent scent of sex that had spread to every corner of the building, with the bedroom being the centre of it all. While the primordial musk of their tailed beast powered activities hung heavily in the air, the newlywed couple had quickly become wholly accustomed to it. The interior of the building was often dark, with the lowered blinds and occasional candles only increasing the atmosphere of alienation from the outside world.

Feeling hotness unlike any other on her lower body, Fū glanced down to see the blonde's fully erect manhood resting against her pelvis, precum dripping out and pooling on her olive skin. Her breath quickened as her heart rate continued to soar, and she subconsciously arced her back towards her lover as she was overcome by desire and lust to join with him. Her nether regions were moist and hot, and she felt an almost primal craving to have him inside her.

Naruto, breathing raggedly in equal anticipation, leaned down and locked lips with her in a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues batted at each other furiously, and they savoured each other's taste as they traded saliva. The mint-green-haired jinchūriki felt a light dizziness encroaching upon her as she lost herself in the sensation, and her lover's body was now close enough that her pink, hardened nipples and small breasts pressed against his chest whenever she breathed. Shutting her eyes, she simply let herself be lost in the passionate flurry. 'I love you, Naruto.'

For several minutes their lips were pressed together and emitting small, wet noises, their increasing with no end in sight. Naruto was running his tongue by every last square inch of her mouth, and she was eagerly returning the favour, savouring as much of the whiskered jinchūriki as she could. She could feel the burning heat of her love for him flowing deep within her, but the sensation was almost overshadowed by the desperate, blazing urge between her legs. Her vagina twitched and contracted constantly as he began to thrust his hips sensually, his rod rubbing against it; whenever his member stroked the length of her vulva, eventually prodding and rubbing against her clitoris, she could feel the electricity of white-hot pleasure, and even climax, crisscrossing her body and mind. She curled her toes and shook her legs as the minutes went by, thinking that she might lose her mind as she was battered by further orgasms. Even her thoughts felt weak.

Just as had occurred on the day they'd lost their virginity to each other, and in every lovemaking session since, their tailed beast chakra had begun reacting to their union and enhancing the sexual experience in unprecedented ways. The energy of their consciousness and body cells began overlapping and affecting each other, trying to balance the raging torrent of raw ancient power through their physical bodies. Their teacher, Jiraiya, had said that there had never been any prior recorded instances of jinchūriki performing sexual intercourse, and had joked that the melding energies could perhaps destroy nations. Both lovers had begun suspecting that there might be some truth to the jest.

As both their bodies were enveloped by their combined chakra, ancient bijū energies furiously colliding and fusing with each other, Fū felt her body becoming increasingly hypersensitive to Naruto's touch, the mere sensations of his tongue in her mouth and his cock against her vulva leading to countless orgasms that could not normally be achieved. 'Being a freak really has its benefits', she'd once told her whiskered husband after having first lost count of the climaxes he'd given her; she knew that it was largely thanks to her jinchūriki chakra that she was able to keep up with him and maintain consciousness throughout. As she pressed her fingernails against his back a faint crimson glow radiated from the two lovers, and although it was similar in nature to the red aura brought about by the early tailed beast forms, it was far more reminiscent of a candle's dim glow.

Just as she was approaching yet another climax, Naruto broke off the kiss to gasp for air. Feeling her vagina contracting as pleasure erupted like a crack of lightning, she roughly pulled his head back down and pushed their lips back together while riding out her orgasm, moaning delightedly and silently into his mouth. The blonde, after some initial surprise, closed his eyes and pressed himself closer, ceasing his thrusting. 'Oooh, Naruto…'

A few minutes later they slowly parted lips, thick strands of saliva forming obscene bridges between their mouths; similar strands of sweat linked their midsections together. Fū's body felt light, almost seeming like a thousand tiny ants were crawling under her skin. Her right toe ached somewhat after having been curled too strongly, and she had almost no strength left in her entire lower body, although she knew that it would return very shortly. The room had been filled by so much heat that it outright felt like a sauna, and she knew that under such conditions they would be sweating regardless of their activities. While she recovered, trying to catch her breath, Naruto planted small kisses on her lips and neck while caressing her hair.

Finally, she cupped his cheek in one hand and grinned, still somewhat out of breath. "Well then… shall we get started on the foreplay?"

The whiskered jinchūriki laughed gently. "Only if you're willing to face the risks involved."

Even though they were simply bantering, there was some truth to their words. Naruto had pleasured her to the point of numbness when using his tongue or fingers, or both, a phenomenon that both embarrassed and excited her, and which she'd come to call the Crouching Knockout. He had, in fact, often made her feel mind-blanking pleasure and even orgasms by teasing parts of her body besides her vagina, their bijū energy simply reacting that strongly; when he actually penetrated her with his manhood her ecstasy was brought up to an entirely different level.

As she bared her teeth in a grin she could feel his heartbeat through his warm chest. "I think you know as well as I that if we postpone the main event any longer, I might lose it and go Seven-Tails."

He widened his eyes jestingly. "We wouldn't want that now, would we now? I'm not ready to have that kind of relationship with Chōmei yet."

She laughed lightly, feeling the bijū growling in mock indignation inside her.

"In that case…" She purred, gazing into his eyes while she reached down with her right hand and gripped his wet, hard member. "Let's set the night ablaze once more, Naruto."

"Always willing, Fū."

As she guided his cock towards her entrance she bit her lips, feeling frosty appreciation at what was to come. The very sensation of the warmth on her palm made her mind feel fuzzy as the promise of vast, overwhelming pleasure drew closer and closer. Then, with a small, wet sound she guided the head in. His entire length steadily entered her, filling her with heat and electric pleasure, and when he reached her deepest point she arched her back as she was crisscrossed by a sudden, sharp orgasm. Still, she maintained her composure and leaned in for a deep kiss, soon thereafter breaking the embrace to avoid accidentally biting him. When he began thrusting into her, she instantaneously adjusted to his movements, moving with her lover while keeping her orange eyes locked on his blue ones.

The two jinchūriki matched each other's pace perfectly as the world was narrowed down to the love Fū felt for her whiskered husband, and the mind-numbing pleasure assailing her. As she hit orgasm after orgasm, she knew that it was only a matter of time before Naruto finally reached his first climax. Of the five jinchūriki training under or alongside Jiraiya, he'd come to display the greatest control of body, mind, and chakra, and his natural stamina had only helped him master every last aspect of his bijū's energy.

The bed below them creaked and almost seemed like it could collapse under their movements. Kissing her lightly on the neck, he thrust deep into her, a look of adoring ecstasy on his face. She grinned at him him, not caring that her hair had been largely messed up and got in the way of her eyes, and locked her legs around his waist. He gasped her name multiple times, driving her crazy with love and ecstasy with every word.

"Fū… Fū!"

"Naruto!" She barely managed to speak as she felt another orgasm approaching. "Together… Together!"

Only moments later, they both came in tandem. His climax augmented hers significantly, the feeling of his hot seed and love pouring into her almost driving her off the edge. Pressing her forehead against his shoulder, she let loose a scream of unmitigated pleasure. Her nails dug into his back, drawing blood as she pulled him as closely as possible with her arms and legs.

Then, having caught his breath for a few seconds, Naruto continued thrusting into her, barely having broken his rhythm at all.

Although she'd just experienced a mind-rending orgasm that left her body far more sensitive than it had been briefly beforehand, Fū matched his rhythm again with renewed and reinforced vigour. Far from slowing down, the two bijū hosts had taken their lovemaking up a notch, their beastly chakra reaching new heights of raw power and compatibility. It was almost with primal urgency that she pressed her lips against Naruto's once more, and on the peripheral of the nonstop bliss numbing most of her senses she could just make out that the crimson glow being emitted by their passionate embrace had increased in its intensity.

Fū's skin felt both sticky and slippery against Naruto's, the sweat covering them causing small squelching noises that accompanied the far louder and wetter sounds stemming from between her legs. The semen from his previous climax was pushed aside and out of her vagina, dripping down her vulva and pooling on the sheets below her. Suddenly interrupting their kiss, the whiskered jinchūriki bent his upper body down and ran his tongue down her cheek, neck, and chest until his mouth settled around her left nipple. Cupping her small breasts, he began to furiously lick and nibble the hard bud, making her call his name in ecstatic bliss as she hit one orgasm after the other.

"Naruto! Naruto!" As she continued smiling her tongue hung out of her mouth, drool falling from it as she ran her fingers through his blonde hair and cupped his cheeks, trying to bring his face back up to hers. "Naruto! More, Naruto, more! I love you, Naruto!"

While his lips met hers once more, he continued fondling and caressing her nipples with his fingers, going through all kinds of patterns and motions. The mint-green-haired kunoichi continued climaxing until she'd lost count, and then she could feel him speeding up again. When he came for the second time deep within her, she thought for a moment that she might outright pass out from the endless sea of pleasure, but she managed to get a grip on the situation and they once more rode out their mutual orgasms together. Below them, the bed cracked slightly and outright sank a few inches.

During the few seconds that they rested after that, Fū was grinning blissfully as she hugged her husband tightly, resting her head against his strong chest. Naruto, too, was smiling and caressing her back. Then, after a mischievous glance at each other, they continued their lovemaking session.

By the time Fū finally collapsed in utter exhaustion atop Naruto, her groin aching wonderfully and raw near the point of numbness, over ten hours had passed; like every day in the past eleven days, they'd effectively reached their twelve hour quota. The room was thick to the brim with their savage, ancient bijū energies, and she wondered just how intense the concentration would be in a few more months. She knew that his back was covered in countless small gashes that she'd carved with her nails in the wild throes of mind-numbing passion, as well as a deep love bite on his right shoulder, and she took comfort in the knowledge of his rapid healing factors. The bed's legs had almost entirely collapsed, and there were few spots on the sheets not covered by their sweat or love juices after they'd cycled through dozens of different positions. She could feel his seed deep within her, generously oozing out of both her pulsating vagina and anus, and the taste of his rod and its contents was still strong in her mouth. Her body twitched periodically, her muscles still reacting to the sensation of electric ecstasy coursing through her, and she had sweated enough to outright lose weight, but she still bore a rapturous, satisfied smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep. She could acutely hear his heartbeat, still racing after the final climax, and she felt his warm arms wrapping around her back a mere moment before she entered the realm of dreams.

Fū had never felt safer and happier in her entire life.


End file.
